cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Pellegrino
Mark Pellegrino (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987)'' [Punk]: Killed (presumably shot dead) by Charles Bronson. *''Fatal Beauty (1987)'' [Frankenstein]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Ebbe Roe Smith. He dies as he calls for help to Brad Dourif and Neill Barry *''Night Life (1989)'' [Allen Patumbo]: Killed (along with his friends) in a head on car crash with a tanker, he later comes back as a zombie and is finally destroyed after falling off a bridge onto live power lines and transformer following a collision with a train while trying to run down Scott Grimes. *''Blood and Concrete (1991) [''Bart]: Shot and killed by Billy Zane during a running chase in the cemetery. *''Prayer of the Rollerboys (1991) ''[Bango] Gunned down by two corrupt cops. *''Lethal Weapon 3 (1992)'' [Billy Phelps]: Shot three times/repeatedly by Stuart Wilson, his body is later seen when Mel Gibson, Danny Glover and Rene Russo come into the interrogation room and find him dead. *''Trouble Bound (1993)'' [Deputy Roy]: Shot/stabbed to death by mobsters. *''Class of '61 (1993) [Skinner]: Shot to death, on a horse, during a charge on the battlefield *A Murder of Crows (1999)'' [Professor Arthur Corvus]: Shot to death by Cuba Gooding Jr. after Mark kills Tom Berenger; we only see Cuba firing. (Thanks to ND) *''Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000)'' [Tripper]: Dies of a drug overdose in an empty bathtub. *''Ronnie (2002)'' Schwann: Head crushed on the pavement, as a car runs over it. *''The Hunted (2003)'' [Dale Hewitt]: Killed when Benicio Del Toro turns Mark's poison spray against him. (Thanks to Tal and ND) *''Spartan (2004)'' [Convict]: Shot in the chest by Val Kilmer while Mark is handcuffed to Said Taghmaoui. *''Twisted (2004)'' [Jimmy Schmidt]: Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) by Samuel L. Jackson; his body is shown afterwards when Ashley Judd wakes up and discovers him lying beside her. (Thanks to ND) *''Capote (2005)'' [Dick Hickock]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Stephen) *''2:13 (2009)'' [John Tyler]: Kills himself in front of Mark Thompson by sticking glass in his head. *''Bad Turn Worse (2013)'' [Giff]: Shot to death by William Devane after his spinal cord was damaged on a fall, pushed by Jeremy Allen White. TV Deaths *'' Knight Rider 2010 (1994)'' [Robert Lee]: Crushed driving his car when a truck rolls him over during a chase. *''Marker (1995)'' [Chuck Calder]: beaten to death with a baseball bat. *''The Cherokee Kid (1996 TV) [''Frank Bonner]: Shot in the back by Gregory Hines while Mark tried to shoot Sinbad. *''The Sentinel: Out of the Past (1996)'' [Ray Weston]: Electrocuted during a fight against Richard Burgi. *''Nash Bridges: Genesis (1996)'' [Ferguson]: Drowned in a pool, tied to weights, by Xander Berkeley and Arnold Vosloo. *''Brimstone: Ashes (1998)'' [Robert Busch]: Stab himself as a human sacrifice. *''The X-Files: Hungry (1999)'' [Derwood Spinks]: Impaled through the head by the mutant Chad Donella's spear-like tongue. (Thanks to ND) *''The Unit: Exposure (2006)'' [Gary Soto]: Shot in the back during a mission by Dennis Haysbert thinking he was a guerrillas chief. *''Dexter: It's Alive! (2007)'' [Paul Bennett]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a metal pipe by other inmates in prison; we learn of his death afterwards in a conversation between Julie Benz and Michael C. Hall. (Thanks to Stephen and Neil) *''Prison Break: Just Business (2008)'' [Patrick Vikan]: Shot to death by Michael Rapaport. (Thanks to Neil) *''Fear Itself: The Spirit Box (2009)'' [Mr. Drake]: Neck broken when he falls down a flight of stairs after being zapped in the neck with a tazer by Anna Kendrick, he dies as Jessica Parker Kennedy looks on rather than call for help. *''Lost: The Incident (2009)'' [Jacob]: Stabbed to death by Michael Emerson. (Thanks to Neil) *''Locke & Key'' (2011, TV movie) [Rendell Locke]: Killed by Harrison Thomas. *''Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You (2011)'' [James Bishop]: Decapitated by Sam Witwer during a fight in a factory. *''Castle: The Blue Butterfly (2012)'' [Tom Dempsey]: Died of a heart attack in 1947 (off-screen), his grandson (also portrayed by Mark) is still alive. *''Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012 TV)'' [Max Eastman]: *''Revolution: The Longest Day (2013)'' [Jeremy Baker]: Executed (shot to death off-screen) on David Lyons' order. *''Game changer (short) (2013)'' [Bruce]: Trachea crushed during a fight against Eugenia Kuzmina. *''Being Human: Too Far, Fast-Forward!'' (2014) [James Bishop]: Infected by the Virus. *''Quantico: Yes (2016)'' [Clayton Haas]: Died in the bombing at the Command Center (off-screen). *''Supernatural: Let the Good Times Roll (2018)'' [Lucifer]: Stabbed with an archangel blade by Jensen Ackles. *'[https://cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_(2005_series) ''Supernatural: Game Night (2019)]' [''Nick]: Bones broken and then burned by Alexander Calvert with his power as Samantha Smith looks on horror. His death was confirmed in the next episode ''Absence. ''He only came back later as a hallucination to Alexander. Video Game Deaths * Far Cry 5 (2018) [Jacob Seed]: Shot by Julian Bailey. He dies shortly afterwards after talking to Bailey. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Tracy Aziz *Stepfather of Tess Aziz Gallery Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel.jpeg|Mark Pellegrino in Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel Sans titre 1.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Lethal Weapon 3 Sans titre 2.jpg|Mark Pellegrino's severed head (prop) in Being Human: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You Sans titre 3.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Being Human: Too Fast Forward Sans titre 4.jpg|Mark Pellegrino and Michael Emerson in Lost: The Incident Mark Pellegrino In Revolution.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Revolution: the Longest Day Mark Pellegrino 2-13.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in 2:13 the cherokee kid.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in The Cherokee Kid x-files hungry.png|Mark Pellegrino in The X-files: Hungry mark pellegrino in nash bridges.jpg|Mark Pellegrino in Nash Bridges: Genesis Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Pellegrino, Mark Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Blondes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:People who died in Death Wish Films Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Actors who died in Val Kilmer Movies Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Action Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Athletes Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Nudity Category:Deaths in Castle Tv Series Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Lost cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Rowdy Herrington Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:ER cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by bone shattering Category:Death scenes by broken bones Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies